fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
YinYang Binding: Soul Separation
This Technique was created By AlphaRay Wavnd During the four-year Timeskip between parts III and IV. Soon, even with his jninchuriki transformations and a special seal tag to surpress up to 80% of his power, the Kaimera's Chakra became too mutch for his body to handle and according to the Kaimera itself, was physicaly destroying his body and coucumeing his soal. AlphaRay with the help of Missingo created this technique to slow down the Damageing effects of the Kaimera's Chakra on his Body. By using his special Necklace, this technique allows AlphaRay to seperate his soul into two parts; Yin and Yang thus only making AlphaRay having Half of the Kaimera's Chakra. Uses, Appearence and Effects The Uses for this technique were very benificial. AlphaRay even stated that it was easier to name this techniques disavantages than it's avantages. The first and pimary befinitor was being able to separate AlphaRay's Soul into two parts; Yin and Yang. When seperated AlphaRay's Necklace split into two parts. Yin wore the White Half, and Yang wore the Black Half. It seems that every time AlphaRay split his souls, Yin would inherit AlphaRay's Intellect, and Yang would inherit AlphaRay's Strength (as well as his goofy personalitly). The two seperate personalitlies still had AlphaRay's Knowlage of Justu and mind. Also, the two bodies could also see out of each others eyes similar to Nagato and the Six Paths of Pain Justu. Another avantage and recently learned is that similar to the Shadow Clone Technique, whatever one of the Soul parts learns, the other soul part, and AlphaRay (when they both merge) will also learn. This can exitely speed up training and the two soul parts could be seperated without no vertiutly problems. The souls could also scynic chakra with each other from over a distance of a 4,677 feet Radius. Because of these avantages the souls could fight in a type of colobration Justu. As for effects, due to the Kaimera's chakra being Split up in half, it's chakra would not damage AlphaRay's Body as it would have if AlphaRay had all of the Kaimera's Chakra. Also, the souls are capable of controlling the Kaimera's chakra better, due to the Kaimera soul split up into two parts. Advanced Version Avanced users of this technique are able to control mutiple bodies (souls) as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses which were both kept mobile by, and made use of, the user's chakra. The bodies each repersented a specific part of said user's overall abilities, as well as strength; though the bodies are able to acess the other's main abilities. Because these bodies are a part of the user's soul, they may take on diffrent forms. Some not even repersenting the user at all, and even diffrent personalities (the prime example being Ryoku Wavnd and Kyuubi Velpeuz). The only thing that the user and the bodies share physicaly are the user's current clothing attire, doujustu, and hair color. In the anime, it was shown that the paths do not feel pain and have cold skin. Disavantages Howerver, this abilitly is not without it's disavantages. Because this technique is a Fuinjustu, it requires almost perfect chakra controll, something AlphaRay lacks but makes it up with his usage of Shadow Clones and that this abilitly also requires a huge chunk of chakra, though that seems to not be a problem for AlphaRay due to his condition. Also, if the AlphaRay's soul is seperated for too long, the souls will start to vanish due to he other half of them missing. So far AlphaRay is capable of seperateing his soul for over 24 hours, but stated that the sold could be seperated for over a year, or more. Currently, AlphaRay is trying to lethen the time his souls are able to stay seperated from each other. Some other weaknesses include; *During the process When the souls are seperateing (and this is normaly fast) if the technique is inturupted for any reason, it can possibly Kill AlphaRay and even release the Kaimera *Requires almost to perfect chakra controll *More chakra is needed to rejoin than to seperate *Both bodies only have half of the Kaimera's chakra *Both Bodies have even poorer chakra controll *If one of the Bodies die, the other body will also die *Each body lacks what the other one has *Even for avanced user's, all of the previous weaknesses are still present. Creation and Influnce This Justu's abilitly from Comes from Bleach's Cyote Stark's abilitly to seperate his soul. And the name comes from Avatar's Yin and Yang.